DBGT Termino, pero el romance CONTINUA
by Anahi033
Summary: ONE-SHOT VxB Goku se ha ido, ¿Qué dejara tras su partida? Algo que Bulma nunca se llegó a esperar, NI USTEDES TAMPOCO ;D ENTRA ENTRA ENTRA ENTRA ¡ L E A N ! xD


¡Hola amigos! Bueno, este es mi **Primer Fic **espero les agrade, por favor **comenten **y espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Aunque no es muy bueno lo hice un día que de hecho veía el final de DBGT, me quede pensando ¿Que harían después de eso? ¿cómo se sentirían? ¡ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Después de la ida de Goku con Shen Long, todos comenzaban a regresar a casa recordándolo como el mejor de todos, con lágrimas, nostalgia, y miradas llenas de tristeza, pero con la esperanza en el corazón de volverlo a ver, siguieron su camino aun recordándolo.<p>

Milk y Goten partieron a casa pensando en la cena, Gohan, Videl y Pan también regresaron a la suya.

Trunks miró a sus padres, pero decidió dejarlos solos, así que se adelanto y solo quedo la pareja.

Vegeta miraba al cielo en la dirección donde vio por última vez a su 'mejor enemigo', se quedo mirando por unos 30 segundos, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia Bulma que también hacia igual, sin darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado y Vegeta dijo suavemente _–Es hora de irnos…-_ Bulma asintió con la cabeza y Vegeta la tomo en sus brazos aun heridos y se elevo hasta perderse en el cielo.

Después de un vuelo ligeramente corto y lleno de un silencio algo incomodo llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, bajo, aterrizando en el césped frente a la puerta. Entraron dándose cuenta que nadie estaba ahí. Paso un rato sentada en el comedor.

Bulma aun seguía algo triste, subió a su cuarto y para su sorpresa Vegeta no estaba ahí, pensó un minuto y recordó su escondite al que siempre solía ir cuando quería estar solo… el tejado.

Bulma subió cuidadosamente para no perturbar la paz que reinada en ese momento, pero Vegeta al instante sintió su ki, y para su des fortuna había una leve brisa y una lluvia ligeramente profunda.

Vegeta solo miraba hacia las estrellas con una mirada llena de nostalgia. Bulma se sentó a su lado sin decirle nada, el silencio aun prevalecía, Vegeta se puso de pie y le dijo con una voz cortante y débil; _-Entremos o te dará un resfriado_.-

Bulma mirándolo detalladamente, dándose cuenta que Vegeta estaba sintiendo la perdida de Goku, se acerco y le dijo _–Lo vamos a extrañar mucho…-_

Imagínense 37 años de haberlo conocido no fueron para nada en vano.

Vegeta la miraba y ella no pudo resistir a lanzarse entre sus brazos apoyando su cara llena de lagrimas entre su fuerte pecho mal herido, Vegeta la miro conmovido y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cielo, diciendo en voz baja… _'Kakarotto'…_

Empapados por la suave lluvia después de ese abrazo consolador, Vegeta bajo hasta el balcón de su cuarto, Bulma se separo mirando sus manos y su cara repleta por la misma sangre saiyajin que brotaba de su pecho.

Bulma asustada dijo, _-Es verdad, lo olvide estás muy herido_.-

Vegeta respondió _–No es nada, solo rasguños_.-

Cuando en verdad las heridas eran muy profundas (En la reciente pelea con Omega Sheron, le atraviesa el hombro con una de sus púas).

_-Anda, ve y date un buen baño_, dijo Bulma algo picara con una mano aun sobre su pecho,

_-Date prisa antes de que te desangres, que necesito vendarte…-_

Vegeta tomo con sus 2 manos la suya que se encontraba en su pecho, acercándola aun más hacia su cuerpo, balbuceo y lentamente acercando su boca a su odio diciéndole sensualmente

–_Necesito ayuda...-_

Bulma abrió completamente sus ojos, sorprendida y boquiabierta, tartamudeando.

–_Pe-pero, Vegeta…-_

Sin poder terminar, Vegeta la miro fijamente insinuándosele, haciendo que ella callara.

Vegeta la tomo por la cintura entre sus brazos susurrándole de nuevo,

_-¿Hace cuanto Bulma, que ya no tenemos intimidad...?-_ (Lo sé sonora algo loco que Vegeta diga eso, pero entiéndanlo, no había otra cosa con que olvidar a Goku, lo hizo para consolarla o hacerla olvidar ese tema, ejem… él también tiene sus necesidades xD).

Vegeta caminaba hacia atrás con dirección a el baño aun con sus brazos envueltos en su cintura, Bulma siguiéndolo lentamente también rodeando con sus brazos su cintura de él, llegaron hasta el fondo de el baño sin detenerse hasta chocar con la pared, tras el golpe de el azote de la puerta, sus labios unidos formándose uno solo, estaban empapados por la brisa lluviosa de la azotea, eso dificultaba aun más el deshacerse de sus ropas, la tensión y la excitación comenzó a subir poco a poco entre los 2 haciendo que ese beso se hiciera mas y mas apasionado.

Comenzaban a sudar envueltos en ese ardor que los rodea Vegeta empezaba a tomarla de la barbilla guiándola con sus manos y su apasionado beso de un lado hacia otro siguiendo ese movimiento de labios, mientras Bulma rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello, a la vez jugando con su tupido pelo, Vegeta caminaba hasta la regadera, haciendo clic en un botón para encenderla, con todo y su ropa empapada, esperando que el agua apagara un poco el calor que los encendía por dentro, Vegeta empezaba a quitarle ese fino vestido color naranja despojándola completamente de este, mientras que Bulma cuidadosamente le quitaba su camisa rota, y así poco a poco fueron dejando la ropa de lado, los vidrios, ventanas y espejos del baño estaban completamente empañados, y bañados bajo el roció de la regadera paso ese largooo rato, lleno de amor y pasión.

* * *

><p>Eran las 23:00 pm y Bulma apenas terminaba de curar a Vegeta, se echo para atrás algo exhausta quedando recostada en la cama, Vegeta igual estaba del otro lado, Bulma lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, conmovida y feliz, y se acerco abrazándolo nuevamente recostándose en su pecho Vegeta la admiraba y correspondiéndole a su abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos su torso y hombros, un momento lleno de tranquilidad, después Bulma se dirige a él y le pregunta<p>

_- Vegeta, ¿Por qué exactamente hoy?_ (Se refería a su 'noche de amor').

Vegeta la mira y le sonrió aferrándose aun más a ella contestándole;

–_Oh Bulma, YO no te quiero perder…_- Dijo con dificultad, algo sonrojado pero lleno de sinceridad.

Esto hizo que Bulma lo abrazara fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Vegeta la miraba y limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad. Después de varios minutos, el sueño ya se apoderaba de ellos, había sido un día 'cansado' (si saben a lo que me refiero xD esfuerzo uuff...) pero si muy agotador, Bulma grito -¡LUCES! Y están se apagaron automáticamente. Aun aferrada a Vegeta sintió menos fuerza y vio que Vegeta ya se había quedado dormido, ella lo acariciaba mientras le decía:

-Eres el mejor de todos…- Diciendo esto último con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se recostó dejando a Vegeta un lado besándole dulcemente su amplia frente.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar :D<p> 


End file.
